1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for evaluating the state of wetting of a surface, of a type comprising at least one emitter capable of emitting at least one light beam which is incident in the direction of the surface, the surface being able to reflect the said beam at least in part, and a single means for receiving the beam reflected from the said surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for evaluating the state of wetting of a surface based on the specific absorption properties of water for radiation in the near infrared are known. However, these devices are unsuitable for slight or very slight degrees of wetting.